


Wie Aragorn die Königswürde akzeptierte

by Gepo



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gepo/pseuds/Gepo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im Film hadert Aragorn durchgehend mit seinem Schicksal und irgendwann kam er mir dabei schon fast etwas Emo vor, demnach wollte ich mit einer kleinen Parodie Rache nehmen :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wie Aragorn die Königswürde akzeptierte

„Mellon nin…“, Aragorn seufzte und sandte einen flehenden Blick zu seinem besten Freund, der sich neben ihm auf den umgefallenen Baum nieder gelassen hatte.

„Was bedrückt deine Seele?“, aus seinen feinen, elbischen Zügen erstrahlte ein Lächeln, gütig und voller Verständnis, befreiend und wohltuend, wie nur ein Freund oder Geliebter die Seele zur Ruhe bringen konnte.

„Die Zukunft. So wenige Reiter sind gekommen. In Helms Klamm prophezeitest du mir einen aussichtslosen Kampf, obwohl wir weit weniger Männer zur Hand hatten, doch ich verlor meinen Glauben nicht. In diesem Kampf jedoch sehe ich keine Hoffnung.“, der Dunkelhaarige lehnte sich vor, vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, „Ob ich nun sterbe oder lebe, ich sehe dunkle Zeiten auf mich zukommen. Ich tendiere dazu mir ersteres zu wünschen, um den zweiten zu entgehen.“

„Dem Leben?“, Legolas zog scharf die Luft ein, „Mellon nin, was lässt dich solche Worte sprechen?“

„Die Realität.“, aus der Stimme des anderen klang Verbitterung, „Jede einzelne Faser meines Seins wünscht dieser Zukunft zu entgehen, die für mich nur Etikette und Diplomatie bereit hält.“

„Du wünscht das Schwert zu greifen und weiter durch die Wildnis zu ziehen?“, der Blonde hob seine Hand und legte sie auf die Schulter seines Gefährten, „Das Verlangen kann ich gut verstehen.“

„Und retten kannst du mich doch nicht.“, den Kopf hebend, doch den Blick abwendend, schüttelte Aragorn die lockere Hand ab, „Gibt es keinen Trost, den du mir geben kannst? Hoffnungsschimmer?“

„Den Tod?“, Legolas eigentlich sanfte Stimme klang um einige Grade kälter, „Es ist nun einmal deine Bestimmung König zu werden. Warum tust du dich so schwer damit es zu akzeptieren?“

„Es ist, als weise mein Herz mir einen anderen Weg.“, die grauen Augen richteten sich auf den Sternenhimmel, „Als würde das Schicksal mir etwas anderes zurufen.“

„Du brauchst das Schicksal nicht einbringen, nur weil du keine Lust hast deinen Pflichten nachzukommen.“, der Elb verschränkte die Arme, „Die Valar hüten über uns, sie schreiben dir nicht vor, was du tun sollst.“

„Was klingen deine Worte so bitter? Bist du gekommen, um deinen Ärger an mir auszulassen?“, die Stirn in Falten gelegt wandte sich Aragorn ihm zu.

„Nein, verdammt! Dieses Geschwafel zerrt nur an meinen Nerven!“, Legolas sprang auf und ignorierte die vor Schock geweiteten Lider seines besten Freundes, „Legolas, ich will nicht König werden, ich will lieber sterben als mich im Thronsaal zu Tode langweilen, Legolas, hilf mir, tröste mich, hab mich lieb – weißt du eigentlich, wie du dich anhörst? Jämmerlich!“, er begann vor dem Sprachlosen auf und ab zu gehen, „Ist dir auch nur einmal in den Sinn gekommen, dass es mir genau so geht? Ich bin zufällig auch Prinz und werde wahrscheinlich gekrönt, sobald das hier vorbei ist. Siehst du mich deswegen jeden Abend rum sitzen und heulen? Komme ich angekrochen, um mich über das Schicksal zu beschweren, dass ich unbedingt Prinz bin? Ich kann mir auch etwas Besseres vorstellen als tagein, tagaus, irgendwelche Bittsteller anzuhören und Verträge zu schmieden, in irgendwelche unbekannten Gegenden zu fahren, um mein Land zu repräsentieren und den ganzen Rest an Pflichten.“

„A- aber…“, stotterte Aragorn entsetzt.

„Was aber? Dass ich dir das so ins Gesicht schmeiße? Dass ich nicht der immer liebe, sanfte, verständnisvolle Elb bin, den die Jahre zu einem ruhigen Quell der Weisheit, Stärke und Geduld gemacht haben? Entschuldige mal, ich habe auch ein Leben! Ich habe keine Lust jeden Tag deinen Kummerkasten zu spielen, also reiß dich zusammen und hör auf immer und immer wieder mit derselben Leier anzufangen.“

Mit einem letzten abwertenden Blick machte der Elb kehrt und ließ Aragorn allein zurück.


End file.
